Digital Partei!
by Ao-Senshi
Summary: All the 4 seasons of Digimon come together for a party. Chaos, humor, parody and maybe even a little of every genre combined! Expect the unexpected. Longawaited chapter 4 up!
1. Default Chapter

Yay! Another fanfic. After reading a few of the seasons colliding, I decided to write one of my own. This one has absolutely no plot at all. Its just some pointless ideas I managed to make on the spot (and some planned earlier) and fits in the story. Some of my inspirations were from the stories of DeathDragon6. This is also the second story my muse Dhinshumon will be…uh…musing me.

**Dhinshumon:** Why not Shiromon?

**Ao-Senshi:** Because. You're funny

**Dhinshumon:** Ahhh…

**Ao-Senshi:** On with the disclaimer!

**Dhinshumon:** Ao-Senshi does not own Digimon or its characters. They belong to Toei, Bandai, Saban, Disney etc. and are the copyright of Akiyoshi Hongo. But she does own me and ShiromonJ.

**Ao-Senshi: **You know what Shiromon hasn't even been in any stories yet…So why not both of you muse me! C'mon in Shiromon!

**Shiromon:** walks in Hi!

**Ao-Senshi:** Now that you're here…on with the story! Oh yeah and for once I'm using English names…I use them for comedy/all seasons fics.

**When Seasons Collide – Chapter 1**

We start off with Tai, Davis and the digidestined from Digimon Adventure (01 and 02).

"We're going to a party! We're going to a party!" Davis and Veemon held hands and jumped up and down as they sang. Kari slapped her forehead and shook her head. This was going to be a long day.

For some strange and mysterious reason, Tai and Davis had managed to get in contact with Takato and Takuya (Don't ask me how as I myself do not know). The four arranged a meeting, er, party for all the digidestined and partner Digimon. All digidestined and tamers pitched in to rent this really big place for the party for 2 days and one night. Yup, they were sleeping over for one night. If you're wondering why their parents would allow such a thing, they just did. They talked to the manager a lot and stuff like that so there's nothing to worry about. Besides, the digimon are with them…shrug on with the story…

They had hired someone to drive them. Yes, I know what you're thinking. 'Oh, how fashionable'. Well it just happens that that's what they did so live with it.

Tai turned the map around and studied it. He was clueless of the place. Well, the brochure seemed nice anyway…

Izzy looked over his shoulder. "You know you're reading the map backwards, Tai" He reached over and turned it around for him. Tai frowned.

"I knew that! I just wanted to see how the map looked like backwards!"

"Riiight..."

Matt stood up on a chair and started counting the heads, whispering each name to himself.

"Let's see…Tai, Agumon, me, Gabumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Sora, Biyomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, T.K., Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Davis, Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken, Wormmon, Cody, Armadillomon…I guess that's all…let's see, 24...hmmm…Now that's a lot…

----With the Tamers-----

"Guys! Guys! Calm down I'm trying to count how many we are!" Takato was up on a table frantically waving his hands.

"8 x 2 16 and that's it!" Rika shouted up to him.

"Including Ai, Mako, Impmon and no" He looked around then whispered. "Leomon"

Rika looked up and thought, mentally adding the numbers. '[(2 x 8) – 1] 3 = 18…that's it?!'

"We're 18 gogglehead"

"Uhm, okay" Takato quickly scribbled that down. Ryo walked over and smirked. "Wow, never knew you were _that _good in math, eh, pumpkin?" He laughed and ran for his life.

"Why you…" Rika chased after him shouting out insults. Takato sweat dropped and looked at the scene around him. They were at Rika's house, the biggest of them all. Rika had chased Ryo outside while Suzie and Henry were trying to get Lopmon and Terriermon out of the small bag Suzie had stuffed them into.

"Henry get me outta here!!!!"

"Mou-man-tai, Terriermon, Mou-man-tai…"

Kazu and Kenta were trying to touch their elbows with their tongues as their Digimon cheered them on. Ai and Mako were running around playing tag with Impmon as Guilmon and Calumon raided the fridge with Cyberdramon. Juri watched them, frowning. Their ride would come soon. At least they were all packed now…

-----With the Frontier digidestined-----

Takuya was done counting them as they were the smallest bunch. They all just sat there in the stop as they waited for their ride. Zoe wringed her fingers in boredom and looked over Takuya's shoulder as he read the brochure out loud. Everyone also listened.

"It says that it has a swimming pool, games center with a Playstation, Nintendo, Xbox and so on, It has a buffet with caterers and some cooks, a huge backyard like thingy and more stuff. Come and visit it now!"

"Hmmm…Looks interesting…" J.P. rubbed his chin.

"I think it's the best!" Tommy jumped up and raised his fist in the air.

'It better be…it took up all my allowance…" Takuya thought.

"I wonder if they have Italian food" Says Zoe

"I wonder if they have good food" Says J.P.

"I wonder if they have food" Says Takuya

"I wonder why leaves are green" Says Kouji

"Kouji that doesn't relate…" Says Kouichi

"I know"

"It should"

"No not really"

"Really?"

"Exactly"

"Huh"

"Keep on going"

"…"

"I rule"

-----Back with Adventure-----

Tai looks at his watch which suddenly appears on his wrist and taps his foot.

"The car should be here right now…"

Izzy looks at his computer clock. "No, not really. It should be here in approximately 5, 4, 3, 2…1…"

BEEP BEEP!

All turn around, grab their bags and head over to the huge van. Tai slaps Izzy at the back. "Dude…psycho!"

Everyone rushes in the van while slapping Izzy's back or ruffling his hair as he shakes his head. After his head-shaking, he looks up and sees everyone, including Tentomon, crowded in the van, not even an ant could fit anymore. They all looked at him innocently. He turned and opened the front door. Davis, Veemon and some other Digimon (including Tentomon) sat there. They grinned at him and waved.

"Where the heck am I gonna sit?!" Izzy shouted angrily.

They all looked at each other and pointed up. Sure enough, there was a place at the top for luggage but definitely not for humans.

"Awww guys c'mon!"

They looked at each other again and pointed up.

"Put the digimon there!!!"

"No way Izzy. If they go up there they might accidentally fly away at the speed of the van. They're too small ("Hey! Who you calling small" Agumon whispers "What, you want to ride up there?!" Tai "No…" Agumon "See?" Tai) You and I know that, Izzy" Tai says matter-of-factly and slides the door closed in Izzy's face.

-----Back to the Tamers-----

HONK HONK!

Their ride was all ready and so were they.

"Guys c'mon!" Takato shouts to his friends and climbs in the front seat. Guilmon climbs in with him making him smushed.

"Finally…" Rika slides open the door and seats herself at the second-to-the-back seat of the van. Ryo quickly seats himself beside her, grinning widely.

"Aw c'mon do you have to follow me everywhere?!"

"Yes"

Rika slaps her head and groaned. Jeri sits in front of them with Calumon, Kazu, Kenta and MarineAngemon. Henry and Suzie with Terriermon and Lopmon were beside Ryo and Rika. Monodramon, Renamon and Guardramon were reduced to the back seat of the car, all complaining.

"Why does Guilmon get to stay in the front?!" Monodramon whined.

Renamon sighed. "I have absolutely no idea. First come first serve I guess…"

"Good thing you're not Cyberdramon, Monodramon. Or else you'll be limited at the top of the car…or even worse…you're big, fat, piggy self will be taking up all the space…"

"Who you calling piggy?! You can't say that to the partner Digimon of _the _Ryo Akiyama, a.k.a. LEGENDARY tamer a.k.a. the one who beat up Milleniumon you big ugly tin can!...Right, Ryo?"

Ryo obviously didn't hear anything. He just waved his hand above his head. "Huh? What? Oh, yeah, uhm, yeah…Monodramon…"

"See?!"

Henry then goes to conclusions. "Uhm, guys…I think the Digimon should all just degenerate into their in-training forms…I mean, we still have to go get Ai and Mako…"

Everyone groaned. "Fine…"

Viximon and Hopmon jumped to the front on their tamer's laps. There was more space now in the front seat, now that Guilmon was Gumimon. Suzie suffocated Cocomon while Reremon settled in Henry's arms. Guardramon's in-training form (someone please give me the name) went in front to stay with Kazu.

-----With the Frontier digidestined-----

All were restless. The van didn't arrive yet. Zoe sat on the bench, legs and arms crossed, obviously impatient. "It's taking to long! This is too BORING!"

J.P. leans towards her.

"On second thought…maybe pacing around like Takuya wouldn't hurt…" Zoe stands up and walks around the bench.

Tommy was on the floor playing with something he brought. J.P. gets interested and leans down.

"Whatcha got there kid?"

"It's my lucky car. My aunt gave it to me for my birthday and it has these cool remote controls…" He takes out a control and shows it to J.P. "See?"

"Oh cool…" The two start playing with the car around and around…and around.

Finally, a broken up-beaten car arrives in front of them. The driver sticks his head out and waves to them.

"Are you the frontier digidestined?" He asks them.

Kouji frowns. "Takuya, _this_ is what you plan to take us to the party?!"

Takuya sweat drops. "Well…since Tai said we were the smallest group and needed less…he got us the cheapest one instead…"

Kouichi was now angry. "And I wasted ALL my money for THIS piece of junk?!"

Zoe, too, was mad. "YEAH! Mr. I think you got the wrong group. We paid for something EXPENSIVE"

"This_ is _expensive" The man opened the door to them to reveal a very battered up inside of the car. Neemon walks up to the car and raises his arms in the air, kneeling.

"This is PARADISE!" He exclaims and hops into the car.

All groaned. Tommy started fiddling with the controls of his car and it accidentally broke down and he lost control of it, the car was now driving around wildly.

Zoe screamed and went inside the car along with Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi, Bokomon and Patamon. Tommy and J.P. were trying to fix the car. The driver honked at them to come in. Tommy just frowned and obeyed. J.P. was about to go in when the car hit his heels and he falls on top of it, enabling it to take him down the road to…somewhere. Surprisingly, the road he was taking was a yellow brick road…

Okay I'm done with that first chapter. I know it isn't that funny yet because they all just go into the cars and such. The next chapter will describe their road trip and their meeting with each other. The following after that will have the real comedy. I've got some BIG plans for Renamon, though…hehehe…rubs palms together


	2. getting together

Okay here is the next chapter to Digital Partei! Hope you enjoy. Oh yeah and my inspiration was from Deathdragon66 and not Deathdragon6.

**Shiromon: **I'll be doing the disclaimer for this fic! Ao-Senshi does not own Digimon or any of it's characters. She does, however, own me and Dhinshumon and this story. Oh yes and thank you for reminding Ao-Senshi the baby-forms of the tamers Digimon though she forgot so they may not be correct here once more…

**Ao-Senshi: **SORRY!I'll be sure to check again next time, though! Real sorry! Oh well…On with the fic! P.S. I made a mistake in chapter 1. The beginning says "When Seasons Collide" Which was the original name. But now it's Digital Partei!

**NEWS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE ****PHILIPPINES****: DIGIMON FRONTIERS WILL BE PLAYING FROM ****7:30 – 8:00 P.M.**** EVERY MONDAY-THURSDAY NIGHT AT CARTOON NETWORK RIGHT AFTER BEYBLADE.**

**Digital Partei! : Chapter 2**

Yeah sure you might think that sitting on top of a van would be cool, the wind blowing in your hair and all. But not for Izzy. He had a whole different experience…

"Why did I even agree to this…why, why, WHY?!" Izzy moaned and complained. He was sitting on top of the van with a sourly face. He muttered words that cannot be heard under his breath. "Ouch! What the…" Something fell on his head. He brought his hand on top of his hair, fearing what he thought it could be. He looked at his hands. What he had feared came true. It was bird poo poo.

"Ewww gross!" The digidestined inside heard Izzy scream. They all chuckled. Tai shook his head. "Poor Izzy…"

"Yeah…poor Izzy…" Tentomon shook his head sadly.

---With the tamers---

Rika banged her forehead into the window at her side, groaning.

"Can anyone shut those two up?!"

Ryo laughed. He knew what she was talking about and so did the others. He, too, was pretty annoyed but hey, there was comedy, wasn't there?

What was annoying everyone was the two comedians, who else, Kazu and Kenta. They were munching up a pack of gummy worms and gummy bugs while singing a song.

"Yummy Yummy Yummy are the bugs in my tummy!" Munch "Worms and cockroaches and some ladybugs! I am going to crush you all !"

"Yummy yummy yummy there are bugs in my tummy!" munch munch

"MMM! Delicioso!"

All but Rika laughed as they watched the two devour the bugs. Rika just frowned and mumbled under her breath.

Then Takato looked around him. Gumimon was sleeping at his side. He scanned the area. Finally he failed in finding what he was searching for and screamed to the others at the back.

"Guys have you seen my lunchbox?!"

"No"

"Oh well…"

(Meanwhile, at the back of the car)"This is mine, all mine! No one can defeat me now for I am…Terrierman!!!" (TerrierMAN, not mon") Terriermon held the missing lunchbox in his hands and laughed wickedly, very unlike Terriermon. He had an evil look on his eyes, very VERY un-Terriermon-like. (BTW, Reremon had digivolved into Terriermon)

---With the Frontier Digidestined---

The car was bumping up and down, the passengers hitting their heads into the roofs and complaining. Zoe had her hands on top of her head to prevent the pain as she groaned. Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya were doing the same. Tommy was still as stone as the movements of the vehicle rocked him about. His eyes were still and he was paranoid.

"Can you believe, that among the 3 rides rented by you and your friends, this is the most expensive?" The driver asked as the front end of the car was thrown off.

They sweatdropped.

"Really now…" Zoe said sarcastically.

"Yup. See this red button over here? That is the _magic _button. Please repeat, _magic _button"

"Magic button" they replied dully.

The driver frowned. "With feeling, kids, with feeling"

"_Magic _button"

"Much better"

Tommy raised his hand, as if in school (after unfreezing, of course). "What happens if we press the _magic _button?"

"Well you'll just have to find out…"

Tommy reached to press it but the driver pushed him back. "Nope, nada"

-With J.P.-

"Aaahhh! Someone stop this thing!!!!!" J.P. was holding on to the speeding toy car for dear life as it bumped up and down on the yellow brick road. Suddenly he passed by a girl with a dog, both skipping on the yellow brick road. They were singing a _very _familiar song.

"We're skipping on the yellow brick road, yellow brick road, yellow brick road! We're going down the yellow brick road, to visit the wizard of Oz!" (Sang in the tune of "this is the way I brush my teeth, brush my teeth, brush my teeth. This is the way I brush my teeth so early in the morning)

The toy car suddenly stopped, sending J.P. flying across the sky and banging his face into a tree.

"Ouch…"

---Back to the original digidestined---

"Can someone glue their mouths close with mighty bond?! ANYONE?!?! I'LL BE WILLING OT PAY!!!" Kari screamed. She, along with the others, was very annoyed with Davis and Veemon's singing.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus go round and round all through the town! C'mon guys sing with us!"

Davis and Veemon sang together and did the correct actions for each verse.

"The people on the bus go up and down, up and down, up and down, the people on the bus go up and down, all through the town!"

"AAHHH!"

"The wipers on the bus go swish swish swish, swish swish swish, swish swish swish!" – They started moving their arms from side to side "The wipers on the bus go swish swish swish, all through the town!"

They groaned. Davis had been singing since after they heard Izzy scream.

Tentomon covered his ears. "You know I think it would have been better if I had been the one to stay at the top of the van"

"Yeah!" Agumon covered his not-very-visible ears. "This is all YOUR fault, Tai!"

"What did I do?!"

"You let me stay here and besides, you're the one who decided to sing a song!!"

"I did?"

"YES!" Everyone glared at him as Davis' music played in the background.

"The baby on the bus goes waa waa waa, waa waa waa, waa waa waa…"

"Oh well, I guess we have no choice but to join Davis…"

Matt looked shocked. "You mean…"

Tai looked very serious. "Yes, we have to go over to the…"

"Davis side…" They, including the digimon, chorused.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Gatomon"

"You too, Patamon"

---With the Tamers---

Kazu and Kenta had already shut their mouths due to Rika's threats. She was now leaning across the side of the wall, eyes closed as she listened to her headphones.

Ryo scowled. "No fair Rika. How come you get headphones and I only get this rusty armor thing which probably came from the junk shop?"

"Because…" She suddenly got lost in her music and didn't finish her sentence.

Ryo frowned. "Because is not an answer"

"Yes it is. In my world, at least"

Kapurimon, Cocomon, Yaamon and Calumon had secretly joined forces with Terriermon in his mission. Cocomon digivolved to Lopmon as so she can use her arms. They were all snickering evilly and pronouncing their victory in whispers.

Suzie was now bored. She couldn't find Lopmon anywhere, let alone Terriermon. She looked over at Jeri, who, too, was bored out of her wits.

"Jeri…"

"What, Suzie?"

"Can I borrow your puppet?"

Jeri slipped her puppet out from her hand and gave it to Suzie.

"Thank You"

Slyly the little girl put on the puppet. Henry was sleeping and snoring at her side. She smiled evilly. She practiced opening and closing the puppet's mouth. All of a sudden…

"ARF!" Suzie shouted into her brother's ear and Henry awoke, screaming.

"AHHHHHHH! What the heck was that?!" Suzie smiled innocently, putting on that angelic face which had let her out through troubles a lot.

"Arf, arf, isn't it cute, onii-chan Henwy?" she giggled. She put emphasis on "onii-chan" to sound really cute.

Henry just groaned and slapped his forehead.

"Onii-chan ulp are you ulp mad at me?" Suzie had teary eyes and stared up at her brother. Henry's eyes softened.

"Awww…I'm sorry Suzie!" He hugged her. Suzie makes a peace sign.

Juri smiles. "How sweet…Hey, Takato, are we there yet?" She leans to the front, face near Takato's.

Takato blushed and checks his map. He looks up front and looks back at the map. In front of them was a huge place with a sign that said 'reserved' at the front gate.

Takato pointed at it excitedly. "There it is! There it is! I can't believe it! We're here! It's here, I mean we're here! We finally arrived! YEY We're here, we're here, guys we're here!!" He started jumping up and down excitedly like a little kid who was really _really_needed t go potty.

The tamers stared at him in disbelief and sweat dropped. Suddenly the driver stopped abruptly and Takato was flown forward and he banged his face onto the window in front of him.

"Ouch…"

Henry slid the door open and jumped down. Kazu followed shortly and stretched his arms out wide.

"Ahh, clean, fresh air out here in the countryside!"

A car zooms past him and belches black smoke into his face and rotten milk suddenly slaps against him as a car threw it out.

Kenta goes out and looks at Kazu. "Yo, buddy, you look like…uhhh…you look like…well I've never seen that before…"

Suzie jumped out, literally, tripped and fell on her face. KASPLAT!

Juri looks at her. "Boy are the Wongs having bad luck today…"

Ryo goes down, Hopmon on his shoulders and stares at Suzie. "tsk tsk tsk, you're right"

Ai and Mako, whom we have forgotten throughout the trip, jump down casually and walk towards the entrance. Ruki looks after them. "Wow, I forgot we were with them" She sees a bump on Ai's head "So _that's _what I was kicking throughout the trip…"

Viximon peeks from her back. 'So _that's _what I thought was a toilet…oh well…'

Takato and Gumimon hop out. Takato was in an awfully good mood…

Another van arrives with a…uhhh…thing on top. The door opens and down jumps Tai and Agumon. "Ah! Fresh air!" Tai stretches his arms.

"Be careful that's…" Smoke and milk splat on Tai. "…bad luck…" Kenta trails off.

Sora comes down and looks at Tai bewildered. "Is it really?" She stretches her arms out and exclaims, "Fresh Air!" Smoke and milk envelopes her in their warm embrace. She groaned.

Patamon and T.K. climbed out and stare at the pair, frozen. Kari comes out and looks at her brother, Gatomon on her shoulders.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, they should have listened"

"That's what you get for not listening"

"Not really. Sora just wanted to try it"

"Well you should learn from other's mistakes, right?"

"Uhh…I guess…"

Mimi and Palmon took one look at Tai and screamed. "AHHH! EWW GROSS!" She pinched her nose and Palmon followed.

"Rule number 2543 in fashion, NEVER go near someone who has been spilled with rotten milk!" They chorused as they walked away.

"What brats…" Rika mumbles.

Cody was silent, holding a ball of Armadillomon in his arms.

Tentomon flew out and flew up to Izzy, who was a statue filled with bird poo poo. "Izzy wake up!" He shook his tamer. "Agumon come help me hear!"

"Rightyo!"

Agumon climbed up the car and aimed at Izzy. "Pepper Breath!" a blast of flame encircled Izzy and he remained in the same position, burnt and hair going out everywhere. Well, at least he was free of those…stuff…

Ken climbs closely followed by Yolei. Wormmon at his feet, he looked around. He spotted Ryo.

"Yo!! Ryo buddy! Hey! Over here!" He started waving his arms frantically. Yolei stared at him and looked over at Ryo. Her eyes turned into hearts as she clasped her hand together.

'Uh-oh…I know that look' Rika thought and glared at Yolei. Ken, with Yolei and Wormmon (Hawkmon tried to wake Izzy with Tentomon) walked over to his long-lost buddy.

"Yo Ken!"

"Long-time no see, Ryo! So, how's Cyberdra? Still with Zeed, I guess"

"Oh Cyberdramon, he's more controllable now"

"Glad to hear that. Who's that?" He pointed at Rika.

Ryo put an arm around her shoulders and grinned. "Oh, Rika, she's my pum-"

Rika stepped on his foot and glared at him.

Ken nodded his head. "I see"

Matt then came out of the van with Gabumon trailing behind him. He hated the trip. His guitar was in a handbag held in his other hand. He sighed. "Ah, fresh-"

Kari, T.K., Patamon and Gatomon look at him and put their fingers to their lips. "Shhh…" They pointed to Kazu, Tai and Sora. Matt nodded his head.

"I see…"

Suddenly a spaceship-car thing landed beside them. They all stared in disbelief. The engines with fires became softer as the car landed. The door slid open very high-tech like as the Frontier digidestined along with Bokomon and Neemon stepped out with big grins. They waved goodbye to their driver as he flew away.

"Awesome! That was great!" Zoe squealed.

"Yeah that was the best!" Tommy threw his fist up in the air.

Tai and Takato stared at them, not believing what was before them.

"What the…"

Takuya looked at them. "Well, that _was _the most expensive…" He scratched the back of his head.

"That red button was the '_magical _button' and it _was_ indeed magical" Kouji grinned.

Yeah I finished it when Kuru Kuru Kurumon finished! YEY!!! I RULE!

Well the _real _humor's just about to begin now that I've got them all together. Expect the unexpected…


	3. Grouped into monstrous maniacs! MUAHAHA!

There were some errors in the second chapter due to the paragraphing. I don't know what happened. The asterisks and the squiggly lines disappeared, making it harder to read. So in that case all the actions will be in two paragraphs ((…)) instead of asterisks. Oh and thanks for the suggestions. I'm not sure if I can make them dance but I'll try. I also found a way to extend their stay, but it won't be shown in this chapter probably. And yes, the dog and the girl are Dorothy and Toto.

I don't know why you guys found the first 2 chapters funny, I didn't think so very much but I'm glad you did.

Also, PatamonT is TK's Patamon while PatamonF is the Patamon from Frontiers. LopmonS is Suzie's Lopmon while LopmonF is the Lopmon from Frontiers. TerriermonW is Willis' Terriermon while TerriermonH is Henry's Terriermon. Gatomon won't be Salamon much so Salamon will be the one from Frontiers.

Well let's start.

------------------------------------

**Digital Partei! : Chapter 3**

"That's so unfair!!" Sora screamed at Tai. The milk and smoke had suddenly and magically disappeared from them by now. Tai held his hands to his ears, drowning out Sora's voice but failed. She complained and said words that won't exactly fit the rating of this story.

The others just shrugged and went to meet the newcomers.

"Good morning madam. Nice to meet you. I come in peace" Davis bowed down before Zoe, tripping. Veemon jumped on her shoulder and whispered "Don't believe him. No one does…" Zoe just nodded. "So I see…"

Ryo and Ken were still saying things like "So, buddy, wazzup?!" or "How's it been all these years?" or even "Long time no see bro!" and "calculators rock my sox!"

Rika had given up trying to get Ryo out of his spell. She walked over to the Frontiers side.

"Hey how you doin, uh…"

"Kouji" Kouji stuck his hand out and shook Rika's. "Rika" she shook his hand.

"I've heard you're the loner of your season?" Kouji says, matter-of-factly. He broke the handshake, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You've heard correct. Now, I've been told you are the lone-wolf in yours" She stroked her chin.

"Yes. And if I do say so myself I am congratulated as the best lone-wolf amongst the 4 seasons" He said proudly

"That's where you're wrong, bro. I've been congratulated as Digimon Queen _and _best lone-wolf by directors of the series itself. You lose this match"

"And so I do"

Zoe had escaped Davis and was deep in talk with Mimi about fashion and, uh, girl stuff.

"You know I was the only one who was able to control my digi-beast spirit when I first got it. All the _boys _had a hard time!" Zoe cries cheerfully. She was glad to have finally found a female specimen that was very much like her.

"Yeah duh. I mean, of course, girls should be given more priority, especially on what we wear"

"You are so right on that one"

"We rule"

"Yeah!"

"Of course! Because it's---"

"GIRL POWER!" They chorused and squealed and giggled. The others sweat drop in the background.

Joe looks stunned. "Wow, I never knew there could ever be a girl like Mimi. I never thought that she'd even _actually _find someone who can understand her sense of language…"

Palmon suddenly appears at his feet. She clutches his pants and stares at Mimi and Zoe as the giggle about.

"Neither did I, Joe, neither did I"

By now, digidestineds, Tamers and Digimons were interacting with each other, saying mostly pointless stuff, until Tai climbed to the top of the van, pushed Izzy off (AWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) and hollered out to the crowd.

"People, People!" He screamed. No one paid any attention to him.

"PEOPLE!" He screamed louder. Only Agumon glanced up at him for a second then continued his conversation with Guilmon on socks.

"Socks are cool"

"Socks are awesome"

"Socks rule"

"YEAH!"

Tai tried a few more times until he finally lost his nerve. He picked up a rock from…somewhere, and threw it at the crowd. It landed on poor little Ai's head, who had already been badly bruised by Rika's continuous kicking. She glared at Tai and her eyes became flames.

"Oops…uh, sorry little girl" He screamed a high-pitched scream and ducked as Ai ran towards him at light-speed while throwing huge boulders she got from…uh…somewhere.

Agumon glanced once again at the now badly bruised Tai. Ai walked off dusting her hands. "Tai…uhm…there's something different about you…"

"You've noticed?"

"…Did you get a haircut?"

"No. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothin"

Tai sighed. At least now everyone's attention was on him. Well…almost. Except J.P., that is. But we'll get to that later.

"Okay people, I have something to tell you guys. It's important"

"Yeah right nothing you ever say is important" Izzy screams.

"Who ever said that?!" Tai screams back.

"I did!"

"Well you said wrong!"

"So I see!"

Tai just sighed. "C'mon people just listen"

Murmers of "fine" "alright" "whatever" came from the crowd.

"Well the place we rented is separated into rooms; obviously that's where we'll sleep. But then if we rented the number of rooms as many as we are now, that'll cost us too much. So what I've did is I paired you guys up…"

"You WHAT?!" Yolei screamed. "You didn't even ask us?!"

Everyone started talking at once and poor Tai, no one took his side. He finally grew very pissed off.

"TETUA!" He screamed at them. All finally quieted down and looked at him with a "huh? What you say?" look.

"Hey Tai, what did you say big brother?" Kari asked.

"Uhhh…" Tai scratched his head.

Izzy took out his computer and went to a language translating site. He typed in "tetua" and looked at the results.

"Tetua. Meaning 'shut up' in French…"

"Wow Tai, when'd you learn to speak French?" Asked Matt.

"Uhh…." He scratched his head yet again.

"Well I think we better listen to what Tai has to say now, guys. Let's see if we agree or not" Sora says and everyone nods with a few who were inconsistent.

Tai, finally taking control finally says what he was about to finally tell them.

"Okay so, since we can't afford all the rooms, I have _randomly _picked out names from "The basket" ((DUN DUN DUUUUN!)) and the next name picked out would be that person's partner. Okay, so I'll be reading out the names and partners. I've already done it at home before we left for here" He got out a list and started reading.

"Okay so first is…

Davis and…Ka-zoo? Oh okay, Davis and Kazu and partners.

Next is Kenta and…Joe

Then Cody and Tommy

Rika and…"

He was cut off by Rika's voice. "I know I know. It's Ryo, isn't it? I always get stuck with him, it's too predictable" She said in a huff.

"Uh…" Tai scratched his head, yet again. "Actually no, it supposed to be Jeri but hey, there's no hurt to change it. Besides, Ryo seems _much _better on account that I love being…(tan tananaaaaaannnnn!) PREDICTABLE!" He said, saluting and the Japanese flag swaying behind him. He started erasing the name 'Jeri' and replacing it with 'Ryo'.

"WHAT THE?!" Rika was about to pounce on him but by some magical force did not.

"Okay NEXT!" Matt said impatiently.

"Okay so next is…well since Jeri was changed…

Takato and" Takato made some marks "…Jeri. Yeah there.

Then Ken and…this guy named Kouichi and partners

Henry and…Joe & partners. Wait didn't I just say Joe? I mean Henry and Izzy.

T.K. and Kari & partners

Matt and, uh, Takuya & partners

Zoe and J.P."

"J.P. isn't here" Kouji said. "He took the all too magical yellow-brick road to Oz"

((Meanwhile, with J.P.))

"Here we go down the yellow brick road, the yellow brick road, the yellow brick road! Here we go down the yellow brick road to visit the wizard of Oz!" J.P. and Dorothy sang together.

J.P. was carrying a small brown woven basket filled with pretty pretty pink and purple flowers. He was smiling gaily and skipping up and down alongside Dorothy and Toto, spreading small pink petals all around and laughing, not a care in the world.

((Back to the digidestined))

"O-kay" Tai says and crosses out J.P.'s name. He got out "The basket" ((dun dun DUUUUUN!)) and picked out another name. And, _coincidentally, _it turned out to be Kouji's name.

"Kouji, then.

Yolei and Mimi & partners

And…well, whoever I missed are partners. The little kids can stay with Cody and Tommy. Sora, you're with me"

Sora just groaned.

Silence.

"O-kay. Perhaps we should go inside the place we rented and…well, start the party" Henry ever so smartly suggested.

"GOOD IDEA!"

They all stormed in the house and thus, the party began.

-

They all gaped at the enormous place that welcomed them all, their mouths opened wide. A fly buzzes in Kazu's mouth.

"This is…AWESOME!" Davis cries and starts running around, flailing his hands up in the air, screaming some words nobody understands, just for the joy of it. His voice echoes.

"AHHHH WALALAKAKAREEEEEEEEEAAAAAAA! PIYOKOPIYOKOMUTAGOSAAAA!!!!!!!" He said.

"Hey, that looks like fun!" Kazu says and imitates Davis, running closely behind him.

"EEEEEEEEEEERAAAAKOOOOO! MUCHALUCHA! SEKOTABASAGAAAA! EEEEEEEAHAHAHA!!!!" He screamed.

Kenta, being Kazu's all-too loyal sidekick, copied them. He ran closely behind the two.

"AHHH ANOBA NAKAKAINISTALAGAITOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! AAAAEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

Then they chorused. "AHHBLEBLEBLEBLIBLIBLI AAAAAAREEEEEEEBA! ARIBARIBA!!!! EEEEEEEEEHAAAAA!"

Guardramon, MarineAngemon and Veemon leaned against the wall, arms crossed, tobaccos, or pieces of hay, being chewed in their mouths. Black hats covered their eyes.

"Why do _we _have to get stuck with _them _as our partners? We're far to better then they'll ever be" MarineAngemon says, chewing his piece of hay atop Guardramon's head.

"Yeah. I mean, I would rather have been partnered up with Jeri, or even Ryo! Then I'll be legendary…" Guardramon says and glared at Monodramon, who had Ryo's hand on his head. He was beaming as the other digimon crowded around him, asking him questions on his legendarynessnessness. Guardramon chewed his tobacco so hard it cracked. ((gulp)) he accidentally swallowed it. "Uh…whoopsie daisy?"

Veemon chewed his hay. "Well, I don't know why we have to be partnered with doofuses. I mean, I enjoy being the center digimon and all but…still…I'd rather be with Tai"

They glared at their partners.

Then, all of a sudden, Davis, who had been running around shouting eerie noises stopped and froze in the air, clutching his throat.

He screamed in a very girlish way. "What happened to my---" Then, in a very-not-Davis way, "My voice!"

Everyone gasped as he fell to the floor, hands still on throat. Kari giggled and pointed at him. "Why, Davis, your voice is cracking!"

Everyone stared for a moment and started to laugh as Davis protested against it. "What? No I did---NOT!" His voice got higher in the not. This just brought more laughter. Ah, poor poor Davis.

Kazu and Kenta had kept quiet now, for fear that they, too, would break their voice.

"Uhm, guys, why don't we just go to our rooms now and…put our things there?" Kazu asks.

"Perhaps your right…"

Everyone picked up their bags, took their room numbers from Tai (who had gone off to get their numbers while all the racket was going on) and headed on towards their rooms. Some took the elevator while some took the stairs.

-

Davis and Kazu had taken the stairs. Their room number was on the fourth floor. Guardramon carried most of the luggage as Kazu talked and asked Davis yes and no questions so he need only to nod or shake his head. They didn't take the elevator for fear Davis would be embarrassed yet again. "Bet you 100 to 1, we wouldn't be able to sleep in that floor with Rika's constant bickering…" Kazu says. Davis nods.

Kenta and Joe took the stairs (different from the one which Davis and Kazu had taken). The digidestined and Tamer carried the luggage as Gomamon and MarineAngemon talked about their seasons. Neither Kenta nor Joe were talking since their suitcases were too big and talking would just drain out their energy. Their room was on the third floor. Mind you, they should have taken the elevator.

Cody, Tommy, Suzie, Ai, Mako and any other little one I missed headed off to take the elevator. Cody, being the eldest, carried Suzie's luggage (with help from Armadillomon) which was heavier than he thought. Tommy carried his own while Ai and Mako instructed Impmon to carry theirs. They were in the second floor.

Rika and Ryo took the stairs. They would have taken the elevator but it was filled with the younger ones and they didn't bother to wait. Ryo carried part of his and Rika carried part of her luggage. Renamon and Monodramon carried the rest. They were on the fourth floor. Rika was muttering some words, mostly of annoyance, as they climbed the stairs. They got tired soon enough and took the elevator, now empty, at the third floor. Turns out the third floor was quite near to the fourth floor so their elevator trip was a waste of time, waste of energy, waste of space, waste of pressing buttons, waste of breath, waste of waste and so on.

Takato and Jeri took the elevator after the younger ones. They were in the fifth floor. They had taken the elevator after Ryo and Rika had gone to their floor. Guilmon carried practically everything. Takato carried some as well but not as much. They didn't talk very much. They wre in the elevator with some other digidestineds as well and the conversations were mainly among them.

Ken and Kouichi both wondered why they were staying with each other. Neither knew the other. They carried their own luggage as they took the stairs, a different one from which Kazu and Davis or Rika and Ryo had taken. Now and then Ken would look at Kouichi, stop, and poke his arm. ((poke))…((poke))…((poke)) They stayed in the third floor.

Henry and Izzy took the stairs. They were in the fifth floor. Terriermon and Tentomon rested on their partner's, sipping juice as the two braniacs marched up, sweating. "Mou-man-tai. Remember Henry, this is good for your health!"

T.K. and Kari took the elevator to the sixth floor. They were the only ones to stay that high. Gatomon and Patamon just sat on the elevator floor, staring and staring, and staring, and staring…forever staring at the interesting lights the elevator levels make. T.K. put their luggage down. Kari refused to bring them up.

Matt and Takuya brought their own luggage. They were on the third floor, same as Kouichi and Ken. Takuya did all the talking, well, mostly bragging, about how he was the gogglehead and all. Okay that's not exactly what he said. Maybe goggle_brain_, gogglehair, goggleme or maybe even goggles. We would never know.

Zoe and Kouji were on the third floor. Kouji was glad they were near to his brother. They took the elevator with T.K. and Kari but left as soon as they got to level three. Kouji carried almost everything since they had no servants, I mean digimon partners, to carry it for them, I mean help them. It was far too unnecessary to digivolve.

Last and probably the least was Tai and Sora. They were situated on the second floor. Tai thought this was a benefit but he'll soon find out it's not. They took the elevator with Takato and Jeri. Tai did most of the talking, mainly to Takato, discussing gogglehead needs and qualifications. Takato never heard a word he said.

---------------------------------------------------

Hey guys I finished. Sorry I haven't started the party yet. It took longer than I thought it would. I am now creating a new website, "The Digital Reality". The url may or may not be found in my user lookup thing (depends). It's hard to update because of all the homework and ongoings in life so…live with it. I apologize for not having many humor. I know I said to expect the unexpected, but…expect that in the next chapter when the party will _FINALLY_ start. Also, I may use some of your ideas In the reviews like the dancing suff. I need more ideas than that, though, if you want to read what you want! I am not accepting any suggestions on couples, though. Maybe with Zoe but not anymore. I have my own opinions and won't change them for your satisfaction.


	4. Let the Party begin

Woah. An actual update on this thing. Sorry it took me so long and I never started the party yet…see my profile, might explain some things. Also there was my website and all so…

Bu hey, who cares? Here's an update right? .';;; I'm just wondering if anyone's even still going to read this pointless piece of junk anymore. Ah well…better worth a shot.

Oh yeah, I think the first three chapters are pretty stupid. I mean, not like the future chapters won't but it's so strange…Anyway that's what you want right? Right? Right.

Lost most of my ideas so…most of this will probably be made on the spot.

Alright, just to clear some things up on the pairings:

I'll try and use any pairings you suggest. The only ones that I will NOT change are these:

RyoxRika

TakatoxJeri

HenryxAlice (maybe…)

TaixSora

T.K.xKari

Yes, there's nothing on Zoe yet. Maybe Takuya, Kouji or J.P. You decide. The one's who I am definitely NOT pairing up though are the youngsters (Cody, Suzie, Ai, Mako & Tommy).

Don't forget my muses, Dhinshumon and Shiromon! Long time no see ei, guys?

Dhinshumon and Shiromon: ALAS!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

**Digital Partei: Long awaited _Chapter 4_**

**__**

Back with J.P

"I want to stay here foreeeeeeeeeveeeeer!" J.P. sang while tossing flowers everywhere. Well, flower petals anyway. Pink flower petals. He was dancing under the shade of the trees, never happier.

Dorothy and her dog Toto btw thanks CaveCat looked at J.P. strangely. The girl cocked her head to one side innocently. The black dog did the same. They watched as J.P. danced around the tree. Around and around and around and around and around and around until…

Smack.

"Whoops"

Dorothy walked over to the fallen boy and put her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes glowed red and became small slits, and an ultra evil grin spread across her lips.

"Welcome to Paradise"

J.P.'s head was still sore from the bump, and he could vaguely make out the deformed face of Dorothy. He held his forehead and groaned.

"Wha-? Am I-…" He feared to say the words. "dead?"

-----

Tai had called all the rooms of all the digidestineds and tamers (It's a mystery never to be solved how he got their phone numbers) that they should all meet down in the 'big room' downstairs as, being the first, original and unique leader, he had been called that everything had been fixed and arranged. While he did this, Sora opened the storage-closet-mirror thing and began arranging her stuff over at one side. She laid her luggage and shoes below the shelf, took out some shirts and hung them on the above rod and put various this and that's on the low shelf. Then she got a roll of duct tape and scissors out of her bag and, after cutting out a long piece, stuck it in the middle of the shelf. She then closed the sliding door to the storage-closet-mirror thing.

To give you an idea, the storage-closet-mirror thing is a long wardrobe-like storage place situated on the side of the room near the beds. It is stuck on the wall, and to open it, there are two sliding doors, which also serve as two large mirrors. There is also a light inside that you can turn on and off by means of a switch.

Tai eyed Sora after putting down the phone. He went to stand beside her as she stuck on the duct tape, and put his hands on his hips, one eyebrow raised.

"What the heck are you doing? You know we have to pay for any damage to their facilities"

Sora stood up and wiped her hands, as on a job well done. She pointed to one side of the tape.

"_That_ is your side of the closet" She then pointed to the one side she had fixed. "_This_ is mine"

Tai frowned. "What do we need a border for?"

"To keep you from sneaking into my stuff, duh." At that, she walked off the door, calling behind her back. "You coming or what?"

Tai scratched his head and followed her like a puppy dog. "Why's the blame always on me?"

-----

Downstairs, all of them emerged fro the elevators, awestruck by the scene. The just a few minutes ago empty room was now one of pure partiness. There were a lot of decorations hanging from the ceiling (even one that came from all four corners of the roof then joined up in the middle, and there a light hung) and the walls. On one side there was a whole buffet table that took up the entire space of one wall, except for a small square where there situated a trash can. Also, there were tables everywhere; some for two, some for four, some for eight, some for more.

Davis' eyes twinkled at all the food spread out…there was grub from every country in the world, plus a little this and that and some even sent all the way from Andromeda.

Veemon looked up at his human and sighed. Then came an idea. He quickly glanced around and spotted Agumon, who was still relishing the scene. He also saw Guilmon, who was banging his tail happily down the floor at the smell of bread. The floor was cracking more at every 'thump'. He dashed to the two dinosaurs and grabbed them by the paw.

"Takatomon?"

Veemon took them to the nearest elevator and went inside. The door closed.

"What we doing here? Where's Takato?" Guilmon asked the two smaller Digimon.

"Yeah, Veemon. What in the world was that all about! I was just about to make a lunge for it"

Veemon grinned at the two. "We're going to go on an adventure!"

"Adventure?" The other two chimed in together.

"Yep! As the 3 main Digimon of the first 3 seasons, we deserve an adventure of our own every now and then don't we?"

Agumon raised a claw and shouted his agreement. "Viva el main Digimon!"

Guilmon looked terrified at his Spanish-speaking friend. "But I've never been out alone on an adventure without Takato before…"

"No sweat bro. We'll take care of you! Won't we, Agumon?"

Agumon nodded. "Hai, hai, SI!"

"Now, to press the button…Guilmon come over here!" Guilmon obediently obeyed and leaned down towards Veemon, who quickly clambered up his head. "Now go over there, to where the buttons are" Guilmon followed.

Veemon stood up and tried to reach the highest button. He strained to press it, but sadly, was too short to reach it.

"We're…going…to…the…top…most…floor!" He said between struggles. "Agumon a little help here!"

Agumon climbed up Guilmon's back and quickly hoisted Veemon on his shoulders. The blue Digimon pressed the topmost button before Agumon lost his balance and sent them both tumbling to the ground.

-----

Not noticing the disappearances of the Digimons, the human children just kept on staring at the room.

"Woooooooooooooowww" They gaped.

"Awesomeness…"

After a few more seconds of staring, someone finally screamed out the 'go' signal.

"Let's PARTEI!"

"Oh YEAH!" The gave out a cry of joy and began running…to where? Everywhere. In a few moments the scene that was once pretty odd now looked like a party really meant to be. And all of a sudden things you never noticed before popped up out of nowhere.

"Let's play pin the sign on the Calumon!" Mako suggested to the other young 'uns. Suzie and Ai agreed, but Cody and Tommy were reluctant. Tommy scratched the back of his head.

"Awww c'mon, that game's for babies"

Mako stuck up his nose. "I'm no baby!" He put down Calumon's sign cut-out and marched over to Tommy and Cody.

"Let's do some manliness stuff!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Tommy exclaimed and the three of them, led by Tommy, strode over to another elevator (not the one used by Veemon, Agumon and Guilmon), pushed some random buttons, and set out to explore.

Suzie and Ai were left staring at them, dumbfounded. Ai had thought of maybe following them, but discarded it. Suzie just shrugged.

"Nah, who cares anyway?"

-----

"…so that's how I saved the world from total destruction…again!" Ryo was bragging off to Ken, who was nodding his head interestedly as the two long-lost buddies shared their 'adventures' from time lost.

Yolei was still trailing behind Ryo. She had been completely forgotten, but of course her existence still remained. Rika shot her deadly glares every now and then as she went off with Jeri to get some food.

"Have you seen Takato?" Jeri asked. Rika shook her head.

Suddenly, Terriermon, holding his pride and joy, came running in front of them, followed by Calumon and Lopmon (Impmon and Guardramon had deserted them). They were squealing with laughter as they shouted insults to Takato, who was chasing them in vain to regain his lunchbox.

"For someone your height and your legs you're a pretty fast runner! I'm surprised you've reached this far, remembering your gym grade!" Terriermon screamed and continued running.

Takato was gasping.

"Hey, gogglehead!" Terriermon said again. "What's that behind you!"

Takato stopped and turned, until he realized it was a trick.

"Why you little…"

"I know I'm little and I'm pro—" bang.

Henry's foot was on Terriermon's ear as the small Digimon hit his face on his tamer's leg.

"Ouchie…"

Lopmon and Calumon gasped at Henry and ran for their lives.

Rika and Jeri just shrugged and walked over to the buffet bar.

-----

"Yeah baby! One of this chicken, this roast beef, this pork chop, this sushi, this kimchi, this…uh, what is this? Oh well…and this fish thing, oh! A duckling egg…ooh…sautéed worms!"

Davis was picking out each and every food that was on the table. He cackled with glee. "Mine, all mine!"

He accidentally bumped into the two girls. He gawked at Rika for awhile before forgetting her entirely and returning to his chores.

"…and a couple of these, this soup looks good, oh I know what that is, I ate that in Thailand once…wait, I've never been to Thailand! Oh well…oh oh oh! Yep, 'tis good…This is the life!"

Again, Rika and Jeri just shrugged and shook their heads as they stared after the gogglehead.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Boys these days…I never knew tamers from other dimensions were so _strange_"

"I couldn't agree more Jeri"

-----

"I'm going out to check the pool. You coming?" Matt asked Takuya. Takuya was fascinated by Matt's so-called 'coolness' and nodded eagerly. By now, he was Matt's number 1 fan.

The two of them went out a side door, which led directly into the large swimming pool, which was amazingly shaped like a guitar. Matt grinned. This was his type. Takuya grinned as well. This was also his type.

-----

Kouichi and Kouji had joined together and were sitting in one of the tables for two, talking privately.

"Dude, that Ken guy" Kouichi nodded his head towards Ken. "He's creepy. On our way up to our room, he kept on poking me"

"Freaaaakyyyy" Kouji shuddered. They had gotten a light snack for them both as they discussed matters concerning their new companions.

"Let's see…that Davis guy…he's so strange" Kouji nodded solemly.

"Then again, his roommate, Kazu, was it? Seems pretty crazy as well" He replied.

"And the blue-haired boy. Did you see how he stepped on the poor Digimon's ear? How cruel"

"Yeah but the Digimon was snickering evilly and seems to be a lunchbox thief"

"But still…Digimon are living creatures too you know" Kouichi frowned and gulped down his sushi.

-----

Veemon, Agumon and Guilmon stood at the center of the elevator, staring blankly into space as they listened to the light elevator music. Guilmon was swaying his head a little to the tune.

Suddenly.

Pooooooooooooooooooofffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttt.

"Excuse me."

"GAHK!" Veemon and Agumon clutched their little necks, eyes almost popping from their faces. They coughed and gasped, daring to inhale the air that was now contaminated with Guilmon's…uh…gas? The two choked. Because there was no way of release in the elevator, the smell stayed and lingered around. Guilmon sighed sheepishly.

"Ehehehe…"

Veemon and Agumon began banging on the elevator door. "Let us out! Let us out! "We're going to DIE!"

-----

The three little boys had gone off into a random floor. "What're we going to do?" Mako asked Tommy.

"We're going exploring"

"Ohhhh…"

They trudged along the long hallways, where there were many doors. Some were made of glass and you could see the inside. Tommy opened a random door not made of glass and smiled.

"Looks like we've got ourselves some manliness to build up boys"

-----

"Soo…Kari, what do you wanna do?" T.K. asked the girl.

"Let's go for a walk in the gardens, T.K. I want to see if my brother really did a good reserving"

"Very well, then". T.K. nodded and followed her out a door, which led into the lobby. They went out a back door, which opened up into a wooden veranda, authentically styled to look like one of those ancient Japanese porches which always looked out to wonderful gardens. Kari smiled. Gatomon and Patamon, who had followed their humans, were delighted. There was even a pond situated in the middle.

"Tai made a right decision about this one".

-----

Kazu and Kenta were walking aimlessly around, miraculously taking no interest in the food. They decided, as did Matt, to check out the pool. They rushed over to the side door and stepped into the pool area, where Takuya and Matt were swimming around, mostly having races. They gawked at the guitar-shaped pool. They entered the changing room and stripped down to their boxers, then went back outside.

As they peered down over the edges, Kazu excitedly pointed at something down below.

"Oh wow! Buddy, do you see that or what!"

Kenta, who had removed his glasses, squinted to see. "Where! Where!"

At that, Kazu pushed him over and laughed. "Hahahaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gotcha there chumley!"

Underwater, Kenta sweatdropped.

-----

"Do they have internet access here?" Izzy asked.

Eh…sorry. This was a terrible chapter, I know. Not much funny stuff. Ah well…I promise the next chap will be better (tell me what you want to see). The dancing would happen later on, when it's evening. I also have plans for the three main Digimon.

Again, I'm sorry for I know I promised lots of comedy to this. But as I said, I lost most of my ideas during my 'hiatus' period. I'm still trying to regain them…I remember some though.

GIVE ME IDEAS. Hehehe. Hopefully the next chapter won't come too long…


End file.
